The present invention relates to a paper feeding device to feed each sheet of image forming paper or document to an image processing apparatus such as copying machines and facsimile units.
Image processing apparatus such as copying machines and facsimile units are hitherto provided with a paper feeding device having a paper cassette and/or a stack bypass enabling to set a number of sheets of image forming paper, and/or a paper feeding device having an automatic document feeder enabling to set a number of sheets of documents.
The paper feeding device having the aforementioned paper feed cassette is advantageous in that the cassette can be changed easily when it is necessary to use a paper of different size. For copying machines, as an example, the document size to be copied recently tends to become larger, and a larger size of paper cassette has been used to accept a larger image forming paper corresponding to larger documents which are to be copied. When a paper feed cassette is mounted onto a copying machine proper, therefore, larger area for installing the copying machine is required than for the copying machine itself, which is causing a problem of lowered efficiency in use of the limited office space.
To solve the problem, a reverse paper feeding device has been proposed in which a direction of paper feeding from the paper cassette by the feed roller is set in opposite to a direction of paper feeding by a resist roller which operates synchronously with the optical system. In this case, the whole copying machine can be made compact even with the paper cassette being mounted by thereon so that the paper cassette may not be projected from the area of a vertical projection, for example, of the optical system which requires the largest plane size.
Such a reversing paper feeding device is composed of a feed roller to send out each sheet of paper from the paper cassette, a delivery roller to carry the paper fed from the feed roller toward a resist roller, and a guide member to reverse a direction of the paper carried by the delivery roller. The driving of feed roller and the resist roller are controlled in timing with a specific paper feeding, and driving of the delivery roller is also controlled in timing with the specific paper feeding by using a clutch or the like.
Accordingly, the feed roller and the delivery roller are driven to rotate enabling the preliminary paper feeding to the point where the front end of paper comes in contact with the resist roller, thereafter the delivery roller and the resist roller are driven to rotate enabling a paper feeding for accomplishing a copying operation.
With a reversing paper feeding device of the above composition, installation area of the copying machine can be made smaller and exact paper feeding can be ensured. It is necessary, however, to control driving of the delivery roller corresponding to driving condition of the feed roller and the resist roller, which makes the electrical control system and mechanical revolution transfer mechanism more intricated as a disadvantage. And further the device is also disadvantageous in that the position of the delivery roller attached is rather limited making it difficult to design the whole paper feeding device, and additional members are necessary to attach the delivery roller.
Besides, in the conventional composition of the paper feeding device to feed each sheet of paper from a paper cassette which has no click to prevent double feeding by means of a feed roller and a friction pad pressed in contact with each other, a pressing mechanism to upwardly turn a document setting board mounted in the paper feed cassette so as to be turned freely is provided in the copying machine, and a pressure releasing lever mechanism to stop upward-turning of the document setting board by a means of pressure mechanism is also attached
Under the condition where the document setting board is upwardly turned by the pressing mechanism when the paper feed cassette is mounted, therefore, the upper-most paper is pressed to the feed roller to enable paper feeding sheet by sheet When the upward-turning of the document setting board is stopped by the pressure releasing lever mechanism, on the other hand, the pressing mechanism retreats from the paper cassette and the cassette can be pulled out.
By the paper feeding device of aforementioned mechanism, the document setting board can be upwardly turned simply by mounting a paper feed cassette, but the paper feeding device is disadvantageous in that the operation of pulling out the paper cassette is troublesome because the pressure release lever mechanism must be operated before pulling out the cassette. The need of a pressure release lever mechanism in addition to the pressure mechanism makes the composition of the whole paper feeding device more intricated and the manufacturing cost higher
When the paper feeding device of the above composition is adopted, the front end of the next paper is positioned between the feed roller and the friction pad by the friction force between adjacent sheets of papers when feeding of one sheet of paper completes. If copying operation is continued as it is, there will be no problem however, if it is necessary to change the paper size or the like, a new paper cassette must be mounted after pulling out the currently used paper cassette. While the cassette is changed, the paper of which top end is held between the feed roller and the friction pad remains in the copying machine, and a new paper feed cassette is set under this condition. Accordingly, the remaining paper is greatly crumpled or folded, and a jamming is finally resulted if the copying operation is kept going on.
To solve the above problem, a paper feeding device (Refer to the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 203629/1982) has been proposed, in which the contact condition of the feed roller with the friction pad is released when the paper cassette is pulled out to prevent the paper from remaining in the copying machine.
By the paper feeding device of the above composition, only the contact condition of the feed roller with the friction pad is released when the paper cassette is pulled out and residual paper is prevented from remaining in the position between the feed roller and the friction pad by being pulled by the friction force between the residual paper and the papers stored in the paper cassette. In such a condition, remaining paper can be prevented from the remaining state rather accurately if the paper size is large, however, if the size is small, the paper carried to the specified position by the feed roller remains in the copying machine even when the paper cassette is pulled out, and jamming is resulted when a new paper feed cassette is set.
The problem is outstanding particularly for the type of copying machine in which almost part of the paper cassette is housed into the copying machine because the remaining paper can't be watched or checked easily from outside.
The aforementioned paper feeding device containing a stack bypass or an automatic document feeder has a preliminary feed roller and a feed roller and the preliminary feed roller is moved in opposite direction to paper pressing direction by a solenoid, a lever, a cam and the like under the condition where transmission of the driving force of the both rollers is cut off so that a number of sheets of paper can be set easily and exactly at the specified position.
At paper feeding operation, the preliminary feed roller is moved in paper pressing direction by the solenoid, the lever, the cam and the like and the both rollers are driven under this condition so that the paper is carried sheet by sheet.
By the composition to move the preliminary feed roller in paper pressing direction simply by applying force and without using any solenoid, lever, cam, or the like, the papers could be set rather easily at the specified position provided that the number of sheets of paper is comparatively small because the tangential direction of the preliminary feed roller at the point where the upper sheet of paper comes in contact is close to horizontal direction and the preliminary feed roller can be upwardly moved against the applied force. When the number of sheets of paper is increased, however, the tangential direction of the preliminary feed roller at the point where the upper top of paper comes in contact rises sharply and the vertical component of a force to upwardly move the preliminary feed roller against the applied force is quickly reduced, making it difficult to set the papers at the specified position.
If the number of sheets of paper is further increased and the upper surface of the papers goes up to the level approximately equal to the center axis of the preliminary feed roller, it becomes almost impossible to move the preliminary feed roller against the applied force and paper can hardly be set at the specified position. However, by employing the above-mentioned mechanism to move the preliminary feed roller with a solenoid, a lever, a cam, and the like paper setting can be made easily.
Though the paper setting can be exactly made, the paper feeding device of the aforementioned composition requires a mechanism to move the preliminary feed roller and also a means to control the mechanism, which is disadvantageous in that the whole paper feeding mechanism is intricated and the manufacturing cost is raised.
An object of the present invention is to ensure exact preliminary paper feeding and main paper feeding by reversing a paper-feed direction to the opposite without the need of driving a feed roller in a controlled manner.
Another object of the present invention is to enable the document setting board to be automatically rotated by a pressing mechanism, and to have the pressing mechanism automatically retreat from inside the paper cassette following the pulling out of an inserted paper cassette.
A further object of the invention is to prevent a paper from remaining when the paper feed cassette is pulled out.
A still further object of the invention is to make the whole paper feeding device simple by eliminating the complicated mechanism to move the preliminary feed roller and the means to control that mechanism so as to make the manufacturing cost lower.
It is also another object of the invention to prevent inclined paper feeding by raising the preliminary feed roller equally at the right and left sides in longitudinal direction thereof when paper is inserted.
In accordance with the present invention, in a paper feeding device in which a direction of delivering a document fed from the inside of a paper cassette by a feed roller is reversed so as to be conducted to a resist roller which operates synchronously with a movement of an optical system, there is provided a guide section which is composed of an outer guide plate and an inner guide plate to form a space for permitting the document to pass therethrough, and a delivery roller which is, in use, driven to rotate and is mounted on the guide section near the feed-roller side.
And preferably, the above paper cassette includes therein a document setting board to support a document, and the paper feeding device includes a pressing mechanism for lifting up the document setting board in a state that the paper cassette is set in the image processing apparatus, and a locking mechanism to prevent the pressing mechanism from lifting up the document setting board after removing the paper cassette.
More preferably, the paper feeding device includes a drive-force transmitting mechanism for transmitting to a feed roller a rotary force in the opposite direction to the paper-feeding direction upon the removal of the paper cassette from the image processing apparatus.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, a paper feeding device wherein a feed roller further feeds a document which is fed by a preliminary roller is characterized in that the preliminary feed roller is in use pushed in a direction to press the document, and there is provided a guide member which turns following an operation of setting the document on a predetermined position so as to move the preliminary feed roller in the opposite direction to the pressing direction on the document.
Preferably, the above guide member has on an end thereof a pushing section hanging at least over an end portion on the driving side of the shaft of the preliminary roller, and on the other end of the guide member a receiving section lying at least below the opposite end portion of the shaft of the preliminary roller.